powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Character Sheet: Drasko Radosa
Drasko Radosa is a Serbian-American serial killer and Meta-Human living in New Port. He is a pure sadist, and will actively go out of his way to torture and murder others, receiving immense pleasure from it. He signs all of his victims with jagged cuts in their forearm that spell out "Occultist", making that his alias. He is referenced in the Sins of the Father arc a few times, but is never seen until the events of Blackout City. Background Childhood Drasko was born immediately in a house of blood. His father was an infamous serial killer who at the time of Drasko's birth was terrorizing the city's nightlife. After the birth, Drasko's father killed his mother, with her serving no use to him anymore. For Drasko, he planned something far worse. For most of his early years, Drasko was locked inside his dark basement, where he could see no light. His food and water was scarce, and when he would get some, it would be serve on the floor. However, this was the lighter side of Drasko's existence. When he became old enough to survive beatings, Drasko's father would beat, cut, and burn him, merely for amusement. Drasko also came to know the smell of death best, as his father hid corpses in the basement as well. When being starved, Drasko often had to resort to cannibalizing these bodies. Eventually he began to go insane due to the horrid conditions he was subjected to, and at the age of thirteen Drasko plotted to murder his father. One day, as his father came down to torture his son more, Drasko pulled the femur of one of the corpses from it's body, and used it to bludgeon his father to death. As he did it, he cried and laughed hysterically, and to this day regards that day as the greatest day he ever had. Soon after the murder, Drasko disappeared into the slums of New Port, burning the house and with it, all the years of vile memories. His father's tendencies seemed to stay with him, however, as Drasko began to enjoy killing others in the backstreets of New Port himself. Sins of the Father Drasko is never directly seen in the Sins of the Father arc, but he is mentioned various times. The first time he is mentioned is when Maria is in her home with the news on the television. The reporter on screen reports that the gruesome string of murders in New Port was still continuing, and that there was a five thousand dollar cash reward for anyone with information that leads to capture of the Occultist. Next, he is indirectly mentioned when one of the Lycro-Corp security guards says he's been feeling more and more unsafe at night, as though he's being watched. The other guard he is speaking to just says that he's paranoid, claiming there's nothing to worry about. The first guard protests to this, but the second guard soon gets annoyed with this and tells him to shut up. Later on, that guard is shown to be the Occultist's latest victim in the newspaper. Towards the end of the arc, Maria is walking through one of the backstreets of New Port, looking for Alexander Helix. While walking through, she encounters a corpse of one of Drasko's victims. She recognizes the etching of "Occultist" in the victim's arm, and calls the police. After the initial shock dies down, however, she continues searching for Alexander. Blackout City Drasko's first seen role in the the Blackout City story arc, where he serves as the primary of the two main antagonists. He is shown to be a calculating psychopath with no regard for himself or others. He is first seen after the participants are set loose upon Blackout City, stalking Maria. However, eventually he decides it's not worth it to attack her yet, and moves on to other targets. The next time Drasko is seen is when he had already captured Aiden Gila and is torturing him. It's at this scene that his full nature is shown, as Drasko is seen taking an immence amount of pleasure from Aiden's suffering. Upon asking Aiden where Helix is, Aiden defiantly refuses to answer, and as such Drasko begins stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach. Right before dying, Aiden whispers "Kiss my ass" to Drasko, which causes Drasko to slit his throat. Drasko then frutratedly carves "Occultist" into Aiden's forearm. Later on, after Maria and Helix team up to try and find a way out of Blackout City, they come across an apartment with a body inside, which has it's face cut off and is in a crucified position. Upon further inspection of the corpse, it's found Drasko was the cause, as "Occultist" was etched into the forearm. Maria remains mostly apathetic to this, but Helix is shown to be visibly disgusted, vowing to make him pay for this. Eventually, when Helix and Maria split up, Drasko confronts Helix alone at Hightop Manor. Drasko, realizing he cannot hurt Helix by normal means, charges his knife with death-force, allowing it to slice through Helix like butter. While Helix attempts to fight off Drasko's assault, Drasko charges himself ''with death-force as well, granting him faster speeds and making him able to dodge all of Helix's attacks. After being cut somewhat, Helix is forced to retreat, and Drasko does not persue him, believing he will die before he can get help. After a while, Drasko reappears, and confronts Helix and Maria. While he starts off the fight strong, he is eventually overpowered by the combined strength of Maria and Helix, and is subdued. However, he soon escapes by slicing open Maria's knee, and fleeing. Helix attempts to chase him down, but Drasko gets away before Helix can subdue him again. Even further on, Drasko makes a short appearance when he kills three participants in Blackout City while their only light source, an old lantern, goes out. After carving his name into their forearm's, he throws them into the Blackout City River, and shapeshifts into one of the two males he killed. He thinks up the alias Wayne Taylor, and stalks off. After Costello is killed, Drasko is seen among the surviving participants of Blackout City while disguised as Wayne Taylor. He shoots Maria a grin that makes her uncomfortable, but she doesn't question who he is. He then silently vows to himself that she will be his next victim. Once everyone has returned to New Port, Maria goes back to her apartment. She enters her room only to discover a corpse on her bed, impaled to the matress by a long sword, with "Occultist" etched into the arm. She finds a note on top of the corpse saying; ''Dearest Maria, I hope you like the present I left for you. It's my way of saying thank you for allowing me to leave that dreaded place with you, though of course you never realized it was me. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and my dearest Maria... you are next. ''-Occultist.'' Information Appearance Drasko appears as a slender young man in his mid-twenties. He has black hair and narrow, dagger-like eyes. He is almost always seen wearing a suit of some kind, showing he enjoys fine clothing. Themes * Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare (Leitmotif) *Sabaton - Primo Victoria (Piano Version) (Entrance Theme) * Danse Macabre (Battle Theme) Personality XXX Likes Murder, Torture, Darkness, Poetry Dislikes Other killers, Faulty weaponry Hobbies Drasko's entire life focuses around murdering victims, then disappearing. As such, he doesn't have time for hobbies. Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * Phantasm Control - Drasko shares his father's ability to feed off of and command the souls of the dead. Being a serial killer, this gives him plenty of ammunition. ** Finéssence - Using his controls of death, Drasko can manipulate the forces of death itself, and can make Death-Force attacks to harm his enemies. He can also use the technique of Necroplasmic Conversion to generate more death-force. ** Post-Mortem Shapeshifting - Upon killing a victim, Drasko can make himself appear as them, by draining their soul of Necroplasmic energy. He can also do this to people he hasn't killed. * Darkness Adaptation - Drasko spent most of his early years locked inside of a dark basement, and thus has become perfectly capable of seeing in the darkness. This was dangerous because it allowed him to be the most dangerous participant in Blackout City. * Killing Instinct - A side effect of his complete insanity, Drasko has an extreme urge to kill, almost to the extent of being a predator. He often considers his victims as prey, as though he was a hunter. This allows him to use any weapon with extreme proficiency, with his mind working out exactly how to use it to kill, even with improbable weaponry. Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * Drasko's surname was shortened from Radosavljev when his Grandfather came to America from Serbia. * Drasko has killed 52 victims in total, but he claims there are more that haven't been found yet. * Drasko is almost never referred to by his name, almost always being called the Occultist. Category:Blog posts Category:Explicit Content